Toothpaste kisses
by supagal
Summary: A series of oneshots of Sakura and Kakashi.Enjoy!
1. Geek in love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Alright these will be lots of one ****shots**** of different lengths and different themes all about our lovely pairing of Kakashi and Sakura. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

Sakura had always felt that she was a bit of a geek when it came to love.

Whether it was because she was obsessing over a boy who would never look her way, or always worrying how people saw her. Because no matter how much she obsessed or how hard she tried to appear calm and collected around the opposite sex she was still a geek in love deep down.

She had tried to ignore this factor for most of her life, tried to push away the embarrassed feelings that assaulted her when she thought of how she had bordered on stalking the Uchia boy, or how she always seemed to make a fool of herself in front of boys who showed any remote interest in her.

However it was the morning she first woke up next to Kakashi that she proved she would always be a clumsy fool around the opposite sex.

The morning after was supposed to be a romantic and wonderful event in a girl's life, a time for warm embraces, gentle kisses and light witty banter. Kakashi didn't even have a chance to yawn never mind kiss, caress or converse with Sakura.

Poor Kakashi never saw it coming; the elbow appeared to soundly connect with his nose from nowhere.

Sakura could barely contain her horror as she flung her arms out sharply to stretch, only to feel her elbow connect with something or rather someone.

Cold fear and embarrassment gripped her as she heard Kakashi stifle a pained groan. She rolled quickly to her side to see her lover's eyes watering and his hands pressed to his nose.

'Oh my god I'm so sorry!' She gushed trying to pry his hands away from his face.

Kakashi sat up slowly on the bed, keeping one hand pressed to his nose whilst supporting himself on his free hand. Sakura sat up with him trying to gain a better look.

'Let me fix it.' She pleaded.

Kakashi slowly removed his hand from his nose revealing a small amount of blood. Sakura immediately moved to heal his nose, but her movement was just that bit too enthusiastic and she recoiled in pain as she head butted the already injured copy ninja.

Kakashi's hands now flew to his nose and his right eye. Sakura wanted the earth to swallow her up and eat her. She glanced at Kakashi worriedly; he would probably never want to stay the night again for fear of his life. But as her eyes reached his she saw a gentle smile and then heard a low chuckle.

She couldn't help but laugh with him; she feared she would cry if she didn't. The laughter became more hysterical as both grasped how ridiculous the situation was.

Yes Sakura knew she would always be a geek when it came to love, but as Kakashi pulled her in for a kiss she found that she really didn't care anymore.

* * *

**Read and review please and thank you!**


	2. Third wheel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

Naruto just couldn't get used to it.

He found it extremely difficult to grasp the concept that they were now a couple. He just didn't place them together when he thought of who Sakura would fall in love with. Of course he had always hoped that the person she eventually fell in love with would be him, but that was neither here nor there.

So trying to get used to the idea that his best friend and teammate was now dating their sensei was difficult to say the least. It made him slightly uncomfortable when left alone with them; it's not that they were overly affectionate with each other in public, quite the opposite really. But it was more the fact that he felt like a third wheel.

Naruto decided being a third wheel wasn't much fun, and he began to feel as though in them finding each other he had lost two friends.

Two friends who were irreplaceable, and that just wasn't fair. So he now found himself quietly sitting on the old swing he had spent many of his younger years on, feeling slightly rejected and as though he had suffered a great loss.

Just as he was beginning to feel really low he recognised two voices. They had come to find him. He watched them as they made their way to the swing, smiling. They told him they had been looking all over for him, and asked why he was out there alone. He smiled in response and in a un-Naruto like manner said nothing.

He didn't need to say anything, they understood. Naruto felt the sting of rejection fade, and the pain of being left out disappear when they invited him for Ramen. And as he walked alongside them, laughing with them, he knew he would never be the third wheel in their eyes.

* * *

**Review please! Oh and I have been working on new shoes don't worry I haven't forgotten it should be out soon, less than a week I hope! Thanks. **


	3. Not a fool

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

Saskue was not a fool. 

He had known before anyone else, hell he felt as though he knew before even they did. Of course he had noticed she was suddenly making that bit more effort in her appearance for training. Of course he had noticed she had been spending more time with 'Ino.' Of course he had noticed she seemed happier than she had in months. And of course he had noticed her sudden happiness was not due to him. 

He felt as though he should feel far more betrayal than he did. After all he and Sakura had been together for 6 months now, but that bitter sting of being done wrong barely made an appearance. He felt indifferent to the matter, as though it was only a matter of time until she would find interest elsewhere. 

'It's probably for the best,' he told himself firmly. He really couldn't offer her that happiness she craved, he knew he could never make up for leaving her on that bench so long ago, that hurt she would carry far longer than he would for her betrayal and he knew it. 

Perhaps he was getting what he deserved for deserting them, perhaps it was their way of hurting him they way he had hurt them. But then again perhaps not, he knew Sakura and Kakashi, they didn't have it in them. 

He felt like screaming 'I knew!' at all the villagers who now give him pitying looks, and comforting smiles all believing him the victim of unfaithfulness. He hated how with their pitying looks they assumed they knew everything, but they knew nothing. Not really. It was only him who knew who was the real victim and it wasn't him. 

So he was not surprised when he entered his apartment to find Sakura sitting waiting at the dinner table. Nor was he surprised when she said 'I'm sure you've heard by now.' He wasn't surprised when she told him she 'never meant to lead him on', and he wasn't surprised when she said she had to 'follow her heart'. After all that was Sakura, she was born to follow her heart and feel upset if she ever led someone astray whilst doing that. 

He was however caught off guard when she reached the door and said 'I'm not sorry,' before walking out. He frowned slightly as the door clicked shut, she really had changed. 

No Saskue was no fool, and in the months that followed Sakura's new found relationship with Kakashi, Saskue acted as usual clam cool and collected as they found more happiness and joy in each other then he believed he would ever find.

After all he could never undo the hurt he had caused, the pain he had inflicted. But at the end of the day he would never be able to erase the pain he had caused himself by his own betrayal, the knowledge that he had caused suffering to those he cared for. And he hoped that Sakura and Kakashi would never feel such pain for their own betrayal, he doubted he'd be able to bear that extra guilt on his conscience.

* * *


	4. Darn dogs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura had definitely gotten used to sleeping with a warm body next to her. She enjoyed the feeling of warmth that washed over her from being pressed up against a firm male body. She delighted in the soft male smell that lingered on her pillow and her own skin. But most of all she loved waking up slowly in the arms of another.

So when she slowly started to wake from a peaceful night's sleep she fully expected to be greeted by the sight of Kakashi's broad chest, or perhaps the pale skin of his neck and shoulders. She did not however expect to see brown fur and a floppy pink tongue, Sakura flinched hard and let out a small eep and rolled sharply away. Unfortunately she rolled a little too sharply and ended up flat on the floor.

She stared at the edge of her bed worriedly hoping whatever monster was on there was just a dream. A few moments later an amused looking Pakkun peeked at her over the side of the bed. She felt embarrassment and annoyance wash over her immediately.

'Kakashi!' She shouted from her place on the floor.

There was no reply and suddenly she heard a strange pitter patter on the wood floor. Sakura turned her head to the left to see another one of Kakashi's Nin dogs, which was quickly joined by another.

'Kakashi!' She bellowed again. She waited again, and just as she was about to shout out his name again she heard a muffled 'yeah.'

'Get in here!' She cried out.

'I think you better get in here Kakashi.' Pakkun called out chuckling softly.

A few moments later a frazzled looking Kakashi came into the room followed by yet another dog.

'Why are you on the floor?' He asked titling his head to take in her sprawled stance.

'Why are there dogs everywhere?' She snapped back.

'Oh right I needed their help earlier this morning.'

'With what?' She growled as she watched soft paws pad toward her. The nin dog looked down at her before proceeding to lick at her face.

'Gah!' Sakura wriggled and gently pushed the dogs face away from her own. Kakashi smiled softly as the dog turned to give him a thoughtful look.

'What's the matter don't you like them?' He asked as Sakura sat up furiously wiping at her cheek.

'Of course I like them I just don't like waking up with them right in my face.' She hissed shooting a glare at Pakkun.

'I was keeping you company while he was gone.' Pakkun replied simply. Sakura's expression softened and she reached a hand up to pet Pakkun's head softly. She quietly regretted this as the remaining nin dogs saw this as a sign to swarm on her to hopefully receive the same attention.

She laughed and growled in fake annoyance as they surrounded her.

'What did you need their help with?' Sakura asked glancing up at Kakashi.

'I needed them to help me find something.' He said vaguely.

Sakura's brows furrowed in thought, she had watched Kakashi turn their apartment upside down the past few days and whenever she asked what he was looking for he would give some vague unhelpful answer.

'Like what? Something important?' She asked guessing it must be for him to enlist the help of his faithful hounds.

'Very.' He replied. Sakura sighed and kept ruffling the dog's ears around her.

Pakkun gave a loud yawn and stretched from his position on the bed before levelling a look at Kakashi.

'You may as well ask her, we didn't look for that darn thing all morning for you to chicken out.' He said lazily.

Sakura threw a puzzled look at Kakashi who looked as though he wanted to throw his shoe at the small pug dog.

'Ask me what?' Sakura questioned sweetly. Kakashi visibly swallowed and fumbled a hand in his pocket.

'Well I was going to ask if...' Kakashi trailed off and looked as though he was planning what to say next.

'Come on now pup spit it out before I say it for you.' Pakkun grumbled.

'Alright alright, pushy little git.' Kakashi ground out before stepping toward Sakura and sinking to the ground in front of her. The dogs made room for him but Kakashi couldn't help but feel he now had an audience.

'I guess this should be more romantic but I'm no good at those kinds of things.' He said with a sheepish smile. Sakura offered him a gentle smile urging him to continue.

'What I'm trying to say is, well'

'For the love of god it's not hard, here I'll ask for you...' Pakkun barked impatiently.

'Will you marry me?' Kakashi blurted shooting Pakkun a dirty look.

Sakura had imagined being proposed to ever since she was a little girl, she had always imagined a romantic dinner date in a fancy restaurant where her soon to be fiancée would get down on one 

knee and produce a ring. She would accept they would embrace and kiss and everyone else in the restaurant would clap. She never imagined that she would be sat clad in her bedfellow's oversized shirt on the floor surrounded by dogs whilst her lover glared at a pug dog.

'Don't look at me, pay attention to her.' Pakkun grumbled again and Kakashi looked defeated as he returned his gaze to Sakura. He slowly pulled out a small box and flipped the lid open to reveal a ring.

'This is what I've been trying to find for the past three days, and is why I had to call on these guys.' He said gently, searching Sakura's face for any hint at her feelings.

Sakura sat still, face impassive as she stared at the small box in his hands. Kakashi was sure she was going to refuse and began to move back, but before he could close the small box in his hands Sakura grabbed his wrist. It was then he heard the soft laughter bubbling from Sakura, and looking back at her he saw the grin on her face and the overjoyed tears.

'Yes.' She said still laughing and nodding her head firmly.

Kakashi felt the relief wash over him and he joined her in the laughter before pulling her close into an embrace quickly pressing his lips to hers. Their laughter increased as they were promptly jumped on by seven happy nin dogs.

'Welcome to the family.' Pakkun barked from his place on the bed.

So it hadn't been the proposal she had always imagined but she wouldn't trade it or her fiancée for the world.

* * *

**Sweet don't you think?**


	5. Grief

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

It was an odd thing being a widow Sakura decided as she sat quietly on the bar stool. She looked around at the familiar faces in the room and felt the whole situation turn surreal. She watched as figures dressed in black drifted past her, occasionally reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder telling her they were 'sorry for her loss.'

Her eyes drifted down at the picture in her hands, and her grip tightened on the frame. She could feel the burn of injustice rising in her chest again, and her eyes begin to water. She saw two feet appear in front of her and she raised her head to regard Naruto. The usually cheerful boy was solemn and met Sakura's gaze with a look of desperate apology. He didn't say anything, he knew nothing he said could make things right again. He simply took hold of Sakura's hand and held it tight; she knew the significance of this and nodded in appreciation at his action.

His hand eventually slipped from hers and he walked slowly back to the crowd of people on the other side of the room. Sakura wiped her hand across her eyes quickly and took a shaky breath before return her gaze to her hands. She absentmindedly felt for the wedding ring on her finger, looking for something tangible to remind her that the last few years had really happened, that she had fallen in love and gotten married. The rest of the day moved on slowly, with Sakura not really taking in much of what happened, she couldn't really muster the energy to care.

On her walk home she replayed past conversations her and Kakashi had in her mind. Everything from when she had first met him as his student, to the first few emotionally charged conversations they had when they decided to start their relationship to the small, ridiculous arguments they used to have. She sighed in exhaustion and relief when she opened the door to their apartment. No not their apartment any more, just _hers _now. She dallied in the doorway for a few minutes feeling out of place, she never remembered the apartment looking this big. She slowly walked into the kitchen and looked at the glass on the counter that had been left since the day he left.

It hurt, much more than she could have ever imagined. Everywhere she looked there were reminders of him. The glass he had used on the counter, his jumper on the back of the sofa, his shoes by the door, his stupid Icha Icha books. She felt the pain moving to her throat again and let out a dry sob. She pressed her hand to her mouth before moving to the bedroom. She placed the photo frame she had been holding all day on the bedside table gently and began to strip off her black dress. She moved to the wardrobe and grabbed some of his sweatpants, and an old jonin jumper. She pulled the clothes on quickly and relished in the feeling of them. She turned off the light and slipped into the bed quietly.

It was then alone in the dark that the fear gripped her. She hadn't really had time to think about it before, she had been so distracted by the funeral that she hadn't really had time to dwell of the fear she was now facing. Sakura Haruno was terrified, she was scared about how she was going to manage alone, about how she would face the day alone, but most of all she was scared she would forget him.

She was scared she was going to forget how he felt, how he moved, how he smelt, what his face looked like, how his voice sounded. The grief and fear began to engulf her and she began to cry freely into the pillow, her had moved over the space that her husband used to occupy, and she pressed her face further into the pillow to drown out the sobs and to take in his scent that still lingered.

'Good night Kakashi.'

* * *


	6. Memories of the rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Kakashi didn't particularly like the rain. Any great tragedy in his life that he could remember involved rain.

From the vague memories he held of his mother he remembered that the rain always made her feel happier, but had also always made her illness worse. There had been a great storm the night before she passed away.

He remembered it had rained the day his father killed himself. Kakashi had been training with his sensei in the rain clogged training grounds, and had returned home soaked to the bone and covered with mud. He had expected his father to reprimand his for dragging mud through the house. However he was not met with words when he opened the door to his father's study, only the faint smell of guilt and the suffocating aroma of death.

It rained the day after Obito had sacrificed himself. He remembers standing above the makeshift memorial with Rin and sensei, the rain beating down seeping into his clothing and cuts making them sting. He remembers sensei said that the rain was a sign the heavens were mourning, and were heralding a new beginning.

It rained the day of his sensei's funeral. He remembers clearly Rin grasping his hand painfully as she began to shiver with grief. He remembers the anger that he felt and the pain he carried in his chest that day as he and Rin stood in the rain long after the service ended.

It was the rainy season when Rin was murdered. He recalls sitting in the medical station whilst she healed his wounds. He remembers trying to ignore the rain. He remembers vividly the sound of Rin's voice as she said,

'I don't like the rain, sometimes I see us dying in it.'

Kakashi remembers turning to look her in the eye, but she had already resumed her work as if she had never said anything at all.

Kakashi remembers it rained the day they truly lost Saskue. He remembers finding Naruto, exhausted from the fight soaking up the falling water as he lay motionless. He remembers with stunning clarity feeling inadequate.

So now as Kakashi watches Sakura trying to heal another fallen shinobi in the rain he can't help the ominous feeling of foreboding that settles in his chest. He hopes this time he won't watch another loved one fall victim to the rain.


	7. Chasing a ghost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

It started with a picture.

A simple picture of him when he was just sixteen. There was nothing particularly special about this picture; it was just like any other picture a teenager might take, a group of friends enjoying a night out. Regardless of this fact something about it mesmerised Sakura. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but there was definitely something there pulling her in, telling her to look closer.

She had stumbled across it when Tsunade had her help update the vast number of shinobi files that had been cluttering her desk for the past three weeks. It had slipped out as she had picked up the rather substantial and messy file on her sensei, she had been desperately hoping she would get a peek at Kakashi's file. It had become accepted within team seven that their sensei's past would remain hazy due to his unwillingness to divulge any information about it, and for her to have the opportunity to do a little snooping had made Sakura giddy.

She had just lifted the file of the desk when the photo fluttered out, and landed face down on the floor. She had given in an unimpressed look due to its audacity of falling away from the rest of the file, and with an annoyed sigh had bent down to collect it. As her fingers gripped one of the corners she noticed neat handwriting across the back of the picture. She drank in the message that said:

"Best days of my life. Remember what you promised, Love Rin"

With a sudden curiosity Sakura had flipped the picture over, and she was greeted with the sight of a group of teenage ninja, and after a moment she realised with a start that she recognised most of the group. On the end at the left was a surprisingly curve absent Kurenai, then a fresh faced looking Anko, followed by a beardless Asuma and a short haired Genma. Her eyes moved over the picture to take in the spitting image of Lee, before settling on a petite girl with a brown bob and a lean boy with the most hauntingly beautiful face she had ever seen. Her eyes roamed over his face and she noticed with an even greater start that said beautiful boy was none other than her sensei.

Her eyes had fluttered over the picture taking in every detail of him as she could, starting from the very tips of his shoes. Her eyes followed the long line of his legs upward, noticing how lanky he seemed, as if he hadn't quite grown into his height yet. She noticed with a slight blush the jagged shape of protruding hip bones from his low slung trousers, and the way his collar bones jutted out from under thin skin to frame slender shoulders. Her eyes moved back up to his face to relish in the sight of his exposed face, the high cheekbones, defined jaw and piercing eyes, all framed by a stylishly messy mop of hair.

She decided immediately that there was no two ways about it, he was perfect. She marvelled over her find in silence and had nearly died from heart failure when she felt a hand land on her shoulder. She had looked up sharply to see Tsunade gazing at the photo with a slight smile from over her shoulder.

"Ah, I remember that night. The end of the war had been announced formally, and these muppets were on their way out to celebrate." Tsunade recalled fondly, before a chuckle gathered in her throat.

"Look at that bag of bones, and those legs! Thank God the rest of his body caught up and he filled out a bit eh?" Tsunade laughed as she pointed at Kakashi. Her laughter caught in her throat and a new saddened smile graced her features.

"They were so happy then." She said softly before she had begun moving away to the door. Sakura had looked after her confused, with about a thousand questions forming about the picture alone.

"I'm going for lunch, enjoy that file but I warn you it will produce more questions than answers." Tsunade called over her shoulder. Sakura opened her mouth only to be sharply cut off.

"Answers that aren't mine to give." Tsunade said giving her a meaningful look. Sakura nodded looking slightly discouraged, how would she ever convince him to tell about all this?

"Give old bag of bones a chance, you never know he might open up easier then you think." Tsunade offered, cheerfully smiling at her apprentice, watching her as she stared back down at the photo. Tsunade had quickly turned back to the door, grabbing the handle in one swift movement before pausing.

"Oh and Sakura, try not to become too obsessed with the boy in the photo, he's grown up a lot since then it's not healthy to pursue a ghost."

Sakura looked up sharply to see the door close and Tsunade disappear from sight.

She had let out a slight sigh before picking up the file, healthy or not she knew it was too late.

* * *


End file.
